1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to floral arrangements and more specifically to systems and methods of creation of floral arrangements.
2. Related Art
Many websites currently offer users the opportunity to purchase pre-made floral arrangements, centerpieces and bouquets for gift giving and special occasions. However, these websites do not offer the ability for a novice to customize a bouquet, arrangement or centerpiece.
Conventional methods for users to create floral arrangements offer only a very basic way of arranging flowers, with very limited ability, or no ability whatsoever, to include flowers in the arrangement based on flower types.
What is needed is a method to enable a user to create a floral arrangement based on flower types.